1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to unlocking methods of an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for unlocking a screen of a portable electronic device by using a gyroscope and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A common unlocking technique for a portable electronic device is to input an alpha-numeric passcode using a physical keypad of the electronic device or a virtual keypad displayed on a touch screen of the portable electronic device. However, remembering the alpha-numeric passcode may be difficult for the user. What is needed, therefore, is an unlocking method of the portable electronic device to overcome the limitations described.